It's a Secret
by cienne
Summary: OOC. His secret was theirs to keep. YusukexHiei, KuramaxHiei, KoenmaxHiei
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Secret**

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. TTTT Waaah!!!

(…………………………………………)

_Snap, snap._

Long lashes fluttered at the flashes of light.

"Gyah! Stupid, spread his legs that way. I almost fell off…"

"Stop ordering me around."

"Just take the picture…"

He tried to focus but his vision was hazy. All he could see were silhouettes and more flashes of light.

_Snap, snap, snap._

He moved but his body felt heavy. He could barely feel it but hands were on his body, tickling him. He jerked away but all his body did was twitch.

"Shit, man. Who knew he would be sweet like this?"

Who…?, he wanted to ask but his mouth won't move.

"Scoot over… I want to fuck him."

There was a snort and he tried to understand what was going on. Then something pushed inside him… inside his ass! It didn't hurt but it didn't feel good either.

"Aah… damn. So hot…"

"Hey, you've been fucking him for hours…"

"This is my house and besides I got first dibs on him."

"Cheater."

"Che!"

_Snap, snap._

He panted as that thing inside him touched something that made him see stars, pleasure spread throughout his body, made his skin tingle. "Nnghh…"

"Yeah, like it, baby?"

_Snap, snap_

Something wet and hot slid over his chest, focused on his nipple, bit and nibbled.

"Wha… nngghh…" He tried to form the question but the hands and mouth and that thing made his body shiver and shudder and feel so damn good.

_Snap, snap, snap._

"Goddamn! That's one hot shot. Look."

There was a lull in his pleasure.

"That rocks my world."

"Hey, good job. Take some more."

His pleasure continued. That thing thrust harder against him, lips sucked at his neck and nipples.

"Man, what I'd give to take this baby home."

_Snap, snap, snap._

Something was pushed inside his mouth.

"Holy fuck…"

His legs were spread wide as a tongue licked the shell of his ear.

_Snap, snap, snap._

His hand reached out, trying to hold on to something as the thrusts became so much harder and faster. "Nngghh…"

Another hand, larger and stronger grabbed his.

"It's all right, baby. We'll take care of you."

His orgasm tore out of his body, his mouth parting in a scream but all that came out was a soft whimper.

_Snap, snap, snap._

"Damn, that was hot!"

He tried to open his eyes more but they were getting heavier and heavier. His body slumped back against another…person!?

"What…?" His breathing was labored and his body felt hot. Was he sick? What happened to him…?

"Shh… we won't hurt you."

_Snap, snap._

He wanted to ask the kind voice where he was but something wet and hot closed around his… penis!

"Nngghh…!"

"Ah, he's so cute."

"He's blushing."

Chuckles.

_Snap, snap, snap._

He was dressed in something heavy when he woke up again. His mind was still fuzzy and his body heavy but he tried to move, to get up, to cry out but his arms, legs and throat refused to obey him.

_Snap, snap. Whirr…_

Someone was pushing the heavy cloth away from his legs, exposing his groin. His hands, instinctively, tried to cover his genitals but they remained useless on his side.

"Damn. I should've thought of Romeo and Juliet."

"Give it a rest already."

"I'm ready, hey."

A bigger body went on top of him, pushed his legs further apart. Lips touched his and fingers stroked his opening, probed inside him.

"Hnnn…" he was feeling good again. His hands tried grabbing unto the stranger but his body still won't move.

_Snap, snap .Whirr…_

"Ready, baby?" someone whispered. "Let me make you feel better."

The fingers moved away and something bigger pushed inside him.

"Haa…" his vision grew hazier, his breath became shallower.

_Snap, snap. Whirr…_

"Man, that's really hot…"

"Move a bit. I wanna get his face."

He was moved and then pleasure again.

"Make sure you get my cock in his ass."

"Whatever. Just hurry the fuck up."

_Snap, snap, snap. Whirr…_

He didn't know how long the dream continued. Was he in a coma? Or sick with some incurable disease in the hospital?

Sometimes he would wake up alone, freshly bathed but still unable to move. Often there would be someone waiting, he could not make out the face no matter how hard he tried to see, and feed him. There was soup (which was delicious) and bread, some pudding or a cake. He'd be told to eat carefully, to chew and take his time. Sometimes the soup would dribble down his chin but that someone would gently wipe it away and feed him some more.

Afterwards he would have juice or milk. He didn't like milk but he drank it anyway because his lips could not form the words for a request.

And then, he'd sleep some more. His dreams would be filled with flashes of light and pleasure. Was he dying…?

When he woke up that time he saw himself floating. It was awhile before he realized he was looking at his reflection in a mirror.

His reflection on a mirror on top of him…!?

He started when he realized he was wearing a school girl uniform. One too small that showed the expanse of his flat stomach and rode high on his legs.

_Snap, snap, snap. Whirr…_

"Mm-hmm. Look at that. Too yummy to be true."

"I second the motion."

He tried to raise his head, to see who was talking but a figure crawled on top of him and started unbuttoning his 'blouse'.

_Snap, snap._

"Too bad you didn't think this up, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself."

Laughter.

Lips and teeth and tongue were busy on his chest making them sensitive and making him whimper.

"Haa… nnhh…" He wanted to ask what was happening and who they were.

_Snap, snap._

"Oh, sweet. Look at that face. I love him already."

"Keep filming, damn."

"Yes, yes."

_Snap, snap. Whirr…_

The skirt was pushed up and his legs spread harshly then something hot and hard pushed inside him.

"Nngghh!!!" There was pain mixed with pleasure.

"Damn! You could at least prepare him."

"Oi, he'll bleed…"

"Shut up! I want him to remember my cock."

"Shit."

_Snap, snap, snap._

The feeling of doom was getting heavier as that hot thing continued slamming inside him. His eyes stung and he felt so sore.

"Sshh, sshh…"

"You made him cry. You little fuck…!"

There was a struggle and his vision spun and swam.

"Just get off him!"

"Lemme go!"

"Get off!"

There was screaming and shouting and he wanted to curl up and die.

"C'mon, man…"

"It's not fair! I want him."

"Hey, hey…"

"Just get off him. You're hurting him."

"SHIT!"

That pain stopped and so did the heavy body on top of him.

Shouting continued on but he couldn't make it out. He was so tired and he still couldn't move. What was going on…?

Gentle hands stroked his cheek. "Are you okay…?"

He sniffed. He wanted to go

"…h-home…".

The hands paused then continued stroking him. "We won't hurt you, okay. Let me see if he hurt you too much."

The soft hands spread his useless legs, probed him, wiped him. He could smell blood but his mind was too tired to realize it was his.

A warm body was wrapped around him when he became conscious again. He knew he was lying on a bed. A hospital bed? But how do you explain the body that hugged him so tightly?

He tried to move and his heart sped up when he saw his arm move more than the usual. He craned his neck to see the face behind him but it was too dark.

His heart stopped when he realized he was naked… and so was the person next to him. His waist hurt and his body was sore but he had no experience whatsoever and thought it was because he slept too much.

He moved to get away and the person holding him woke up.

"…!"

He pushed away only to have the man grab him close. Panic broke him and his control broke.

"Help!" he screamed and his eyes watered as he heard how hoarse he sounded. "Help me!"

Strong hands gripped both his hands. "Sshh… I won't hurt you. Calm down."

"Somebody help me…!"

Something was pushed inside his mouth. He struggled with all his might but his body was still weak and the body that held him was too strong.

He spat out what seemed like a pill and the man's free hand groped for it in growing panic.

"Please… h-help me!"

He didn't care if men weren't supposed to cry. He had been in a dream state for so long and waking up naked with a stranger was enough to scare him.

The pill was pushed inside his mouth again. The fingers spreading his mouth until he was forced to swallow.

The man continued to hold him until his struggles weakened. He could feel the man reaching for something then something beeping.

"Shit! It was close. I ran out of Blue Star."

He was suddenly very tired. He couldn't even keep his eyes open even though he just woke up.

"Get some more! I'm not sending him home just yet!"

"Fuck it then! Give them what they want."

Instead of getting away, he was leaning even closer to the naked body. It felt so… warm.

"Yeah… Sorry. It's just…"

"Like what he said. I'm not ready yet."

He was laid down, so gently as if he would break. Gentle fingers stroked his face, wiped his tears.

"Sorry…"

Lips kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his nose.

"I'll keep you for a little while more, okay? Don't be mad."

He wanted to ask why, where and for how long. He was getting angry and annoyed but the fingers that stroked him made him calm and sleepy.

"I love you."

(……………………….)

Author's Notes: If you can guess right then I'll make a request fic for you. I'm trying to write different pairings so it might be a KuwabaraXHiei fic next if I don't loose confidence.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Note: They were actually in high school in the beginning of the fic.

(…)

He could hear someone crying as he slowly came awake. Hushed voices whispered about rape and someone being abducted.

He couldn't remember what happened yesterday but he knew it had something to do with school. He was sore, his legs felt like rubber and his head was suddenly pounding, crushing his brain.

His sister started at his pained groan.

"Hi-chan…" she was leaning towards him, brushing his thick black hair.

His vision spun, swam before focusing on his sister, red eyes identical to his own watched him in worry.

"W-water…" he croaked.

Something cold was pushed against his dry lips and he opened his mouth, gulping greedily. His throat was so dry it hurt.

"Not too much, Hiei." his sister was saying, pulling the coldness away. He groaned, followed the glass with his mouth but he fell back on bed as his body collapsed in weakness. He opened his mouth, waiting, like a baby chick nagging its mother to feed him.

His sister made him drink again and he made himself slow down so that she wouldn't take it away.

"'Kina…" he murmured in thanks, spent and tired, and she took the glass away.

"Hi-chan…"

Soft fingers combed his hair, stroked his face. A memory pushed forth and he winced at her touch.

His sister, the one called Kina, panicked. "Where does it hurt? Tell Yukina-neechan…" her voice was bordering on hysterics.

He wanted to climb on Yukina-neechan's lap and cry his heart out, like he used to when his friends teased him a lot and made fun of his small build. He was hurting, both inside and out, and he wanted Yukina to make the pain go.

"Hi-chan…" she called again. "Do you know who hurt you? You can tell me…"

Something hot dropped on his cheek and he realized Yukina was crying.

_Don't cry. Don't cry._ He wanted to say, his hand tried to wipe her tears but it refused to move.

"I was so worried. You've been gone for months…"

_Months?_ He was just in school yesterday.

"The doctors said someone had hurt you. Do you know who?"

Hurt him? Why would anyone hurt him? Sure he felt sore and really tired but he must've been sleeping all day.

Where was he anyway?

A figure in white came inside and called for Yukina.

"…let him rest… run a few more tests…"

Hiei yawned, he was so tired.

"…blood test… drugged with Blue Star…"

Hiei called out for Yukina. He wanted her to sing to him.

"…call me if he wakes again…"

The figure in white went out and Yukina sat beside him and started stroking his hair again.

"…sing…" he croaked.

Yukina did and Hiei felt tears in his eyes. She sounded so sad it made his chest hurt.

His tears fell as his eyes closed to sleep.

(…)

His friends came but he didn't feel glad. Kurama brought him dozens and dozens of roses. Kurama's mother sent a quilt with little chibi-Hiei faces that made Yukina squeal in delight.

Green eyes watched him and he felt annoyed. Kurama's eyes had always been on him but this time, there was pity in his gaze.

"How do you feel?" Kurama asked him.

He ignored his friend, ate more chocolates that the redhead brought with him.

"Yusuke says hi." the redhead continued.

Hiei didn't care.

Yukina touched Kurama's arm and whispered something. Hiei continued watching the small TV set. The show was about a cat who was trying his best to kill a mouse with a boxful of dynamite.

Did you need that much to kill one mouse?

Kurama stood up, abruptly, looking angry. Yukina squeezed his arm to calm him.

The redhead sat on Hiei's bed, blocking his view of the TV. The younger man looked up with a scowl but was surprised to see seething green eyes.

"Do you remember who they were?" the redhead ground out.

Hiei blinked. Remember who?

Kurama grew angrier at Hiei's confusion. "Shit." he muttered and stood up, emerald eyes livid.

They disappeared outside. Hiei went back to watching TV. He was glad to find out that the little mouse was still alive.

There was shouting outside and Yukina crying. Hiei jumped when something crashed outside. He glanced at the door, waiting. The voices outside died down and he went back to watching the cartoon program.

The mouse on the screen had easily escaped the cat's trap.

Hiei sighed. If only it was that easy.

(…)

Koenma visited, smiling his goofy smile and looking sad at the same time. He bought Hiei cakes and lots of sweets and touched Hiei like a dirty, old man. It made Hiei shudder before but, somehow, that time, he welcomed it. It felt normal.

"I can have George buy some more…" Koenma was saying, referring to his personal guard and assistant.

Hiei blinked at him and didn't respond.

The billionaire-heir sat down beside Hiei and looped an arm around Hiei's tiny waist. "You're not still hurt, are you?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper. The brown eyes were intense, trying to look into Hiei's soul.

The younger man was tense. Hiei looked away and shook his head. There was silence as Koenma assessed him. Hiei wanted him to leave already. His arm moved on its own and pushed Koenma away. "I want to sleep…" he muttered and lay down on his side, facing away from Koenma.

"Hiei-chan…"

Hiei ignored him.

(…)

They told Yukina that he needed a psychiatrist. Hiei needed one to get all the negative feelings out and to help the police in their investigation.

Hiei refused.

"But, Hi-chan, it's for your own good." Yukina pleaded with him. Her red eyes were wet with tears. She knew Hiei was hurting and she could see how the trauma was starting to affect him. Hiei had never liked being touched by other people before unless otherwise necessary but now he flinched at even the slightest touch. There was a look of fear on his face whenever someone started walking in his direction. Even the nurses were saying how Hiei's pulse sped up and his red eyes would dilate whenever they checked him. She didn't want her brother to live like this. Like a mouse trapped in a cage with the snake right beside him.

"I'm fine, Nee-chan." Hiei told her, not meeting her gaze.

Yukina bit her lip and took Hiei's hand. Her heart ached as she saw Hiei inhale sharply and tense before relaxing into her touch. "I want you to move on, Hi-chan. The doctor said talking about what happened could make you feel better. I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do to help you but if they say it can help then we should try it, don't you think?"

Hiei didn't answer and would not meet her gaze.

Yukina tried again. "They said if you talked about a bad experience, forgetting them would be easier. Please do this for me, Hi-chan."

Hiei took a shaky breath and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Because he didn't know what it was that he needed to forget.

(…)

Hiei's spirits lifted when Yusuke finally came to visit. The dark youth seemed sullen and subdued. Hiei wanted to talk to him. Out of all his friends, Yusuke was the one he trusted the most. He was like the brother he always wanted to have. He didn't smother Hiei and never invaded his personal space. Yusuke was just Yusuke. Always smiling and vibrant, his dark eyes alive with a love for life. Yusuke treated him like a brother, too. He was goofy and sometimes stupid but Hiei liked him for that.

But, today he was quiet and aloof. He came inside Hiei's room, said hi, sat on a chair and remained glued to the show on the small TV.

It agitated Hiei. The doctors said he was raped. Was Yusuke disgusted with him now?

Before Hiei could call out, the door opened and in came Kurama. The redhead looked very surprised to see Yusuke.

Yusuke was glaring at the redhead. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, dark eyes glittering.

Kurama regained his composure and shrugged. He was carrying a plastic bag in each hand which he placed on a nearby table. "I'm visiting Hiei." Kurama replied. "What are you doing here?"

"He's visiting." Hiei answered for Yusuke.

They both turned to him in surprise.

Yusuke's anger dissipated and he finally grinned at Hiei. "Yeah, sorry I took so long, Hiei."

Hiei gave him a small smile, shook his head.

Kurama cleared his throat. "You must be bored, Hiei-chan. I bought you books and other stuff. You like crossword puzzles, right?"

The redhead grabbed one of the plastic bags and went to Hiei, showing him a few comic books and other things he had bought.

Yusuke watched them.

"There's too many, stupid." Hiei remarked. "I'm not staying here for long."

Yusuke chuckled and spied something on the small pile. He reached out and grabbed a boring-looking book. "What the fuck is this?"

Kurama sniffed. "It's Shakespeare. Hiei would love it."

Yusuke peered inside and scoffed. "Romeo and Juliet?" he exclaimed. "What kind of shitty book is this? He'll get cross-eyed reading this garbage."

Kurama haughtily defended his book choice, but Hiei wasn't listening.

The young man couldn't tell why but he was suddenly very, very afraid.

(…)

When he woke up the next day, Koenma and Kurama were already there. He was surprised to realize they were watching him. His heart pounded in his ears.

"Where's Nee-chan?" Hiei asked, his throat was dry.

Silence. And then, Koenma smiled. "She went to get breakfast. The food is horrible here."

Kurama was smiling, too. "I asked Yukina-neechan to get pancakes and syrup. I know you must miss them."

Hiei nodded and did not go back to sleep.

(…)

Later that night, Hiei called out to his sister.

"Is something wrong…?" Yukina asked, her brows furrowed. Hiei's face was pale and his red eyes wide with fear. If she reached out and touched his chest, his heart would probably be banging against his ribcage.

"I…w-we should move away, Nee-chan…"

"Move?" Yukina asked, puzzled. "Move where?" 

Hiei's eyes were frantic. "Anywhere. I want to move away from here. Please!"

Yukina bit her lip. Was this Hiei's way of coping? "But, your friends…?"

Yukina grew even more confused when Hiei became silent. "Are you okay?"

Hiei shook his head.

Yukina could sense that Hiei didn't want to talk anymore and relented. "Okay, we can try and find another place to stay. I can ask Kurama-kun to…"

"No!" Hiei grabbed Yukina's hand. "No, Nee-chan. Don't tell anyone. No one. I want to get away from here but don't tell anyone. It has to be a secret."

Since that book incident, Hiei felt a growing terror for his friends and he could not understand why. He wanted to get away from them, to hide from green and brown eyes that looked at him with intensity. He wanted to disappear.

(…)

"Suck harder, Hiei-chan…" it was Yusuke's voice in his ear. Hiei could feel the heat of his breath and taste his slightly salty skin. "Don't make me angry…"

Hiei jerked awake, his skin clammy with sweat and his heart loud in his ears. The only sound in the room was his panting breath.

He buried his face in his hands and took a deep, steadying breath.

"You okay, man?"

Hiei jumped at Yusuke's voice. The older youth had probably been sleeping on the couch when Hiei's noise woke him.

Yusuke's hair was disheveled and his brown eyes wide with surprise. He looked so young and innocent. Hiei knew in his heart that Yusuke would never hurt him, never betray him.

"I-I'm fine…"

"You had a nightmare?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep after eating lunch with Hiei.

Hiei paused and shook his head. "No, stupid. Where's Nee-chan?"

Yusuke shrugged and settled back on the couch. "I probably fell asleep before you did. Seriously, man. You hafta get out of here. This place sucks." he complained before closing his eyes.

Hiei nodded in silence. _I want to get out of here, too._

(…)

"I spoke with Kazuma," Yukina started, referring to her boyfriend of ten years. "He says he has a sister in Europe and they're getting our visas approved so we can move there."

Hiei felt his body grow lighter and lighter as Yukina spoke.

"I'm not sure if this is what you wanted but…"

Hiei moved and hugged his sister fiercely. "Thank you, Nee-chan. This is what I want."

Yukina hugged him back, rubbing his back gently to soothe him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell Kurama-kun and the others?"

Hiei shook his head, firmly. "No, Nee-chan. Not a word."

Yukina nodded and sighed. "I asked Kazuma to be as discreet as possible and he agreed. He says he wants to help you."

Hiei let Yukina go and snorted. He still hated that stupid carrot-top with a vengeance.

Yukina laughed, finally. Since his stay in the hospital, this was the first time Hiei heard his sister's laugh again. Looking at her closely, Hiei could see how weary she was. Hiei bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan…"

Yukina's eyes watered and tears spilled from her eyes. She grabbed Hiei to her in a tight embrace. "No, Hiei-chan. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Hiei's tears blurred his eyes. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan. I'm really sorry."

It was a very long time before Yukina let him go.

(…)

They went back home on a Sunday. It was Kazuma that took them and Hiei couldn't help but grab Kazuma's hand in gratitude. "Don't worry, shrimp. I'll take care of you and Yukina-chan."

Koenma, Kurama and Yusuke all came to celebrate. They brought food and drinks. And Kazuma being a little out-of-their-age-bracket refused the invitation to stay and left in a hurry. Hiei was in no mood to party but he obliged. It would be the last time, after all.

Kurama cornered him, using his much larger frame to block Hiei from the rest of the crowd. "Will you be studying again this semester? I can help you study with what you missed before."

Hiei felt claustrophobic but nodded.

"No, Hiei-chan, I'll help you study this summer, ne? Ne?" Koenma loudly interrupted, moving beside Hiei and slinging an arm over his shoulder.

Hiei elbowed him and Koenma oof-ed, laughing.

Yusuke watched him from across the room, his dark eyes brooding.

Hiei wanted to scream.

(…)

It was confusing to get away. Hiei remained adamant that none of his friends should know and Yukina found it harder and harder to find excuses for her and Hiei's appointments with the embassy.

They were almost found out when Koenma saw a brochure for vacation trips in Paris. The next day, Yukina bought all types of brochures she could find and Hiei made a collage of old buildings and fountains.

Yukina was getting agitated, not knowing why Hiei refused to tell his friends that they were moving away. She wanted to tell, at least to Kurama, that Hiei wanted to start a new life in a different place.

Hiei was terrified. Kurama wanted to know his every move, Koenma kept calling and visiting. Even Yusuke, who had a girlfriend, seemed to be showing up more and more frequently. Hiei didn't know if it was paranoia but something kept insisting to keep his fear a secret.

They hid their suitcases in their parents' old bedroom and Hiei made a promise with his friends to meet after his therapy session that Saturday.

And when Kurama and Koenma met up to pick Hiei up, he was gone.

(…)

Author's Notes: Slowly getting there…. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a Secret

by: cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. OOC since this is fanfiction.

(…)

(…)

**PART THREE**

It took awhile before his nightmares went away. Often, he would wake up struggling from the hands that grabbed and touched him, a scream hurting his throat from the terror. Sometimes Yukina would be there when he woke, hugging him and cooing soothing words and Hiei would break down, sobbing into her chest until the sun's light peeked from the window.

He never really had friends either, too. He became afraid of eyes that lingered on him, eyes that would take a longer look than necessary on his face or eyes that smiled at him in kindness. Hiei didn't isolate himself but made sure either Yukina or Kazuma were with him whenever he ventured out of the house.

"If you're afraid, there must be a reason." Shizuru, Kazuma's sister, had told him. The older female was never coddling and spoke to Hiei in a straightforward manner. And Hiei took a shine to her. She was the only other person, aside from Yukina, that he can talk to freely and not be afraid.

Initially, they thought they were coming to Europe but Kazuma had outdone the secrecy thing and told them they were actually on their way to Canada. Shizuru was a well-established writer there and she was lonely. She didn't say it outright but she was very happy when they came to live with her.

When she learned of Hiei's situation, she looked Hiei in the eye and said, "You can't be afraid forever."

Hiei gave a shaky breath but nodded at her. He was a man, wasn't he? He can move on and be free of his past, even if it meant losing important people in his life.

"Why don't you call them?" Shizuru had asked him.

Hiei told her his fear and Shizuru had responded that he wouldn't be afraid if there wasn't a reason. The young man blinked at her and realized that there was a reason for his fear. The longing gazes, the lingering touch and the seemingly innocent hugs. Hiei was afraid he would no longer be able to differentiate his friends from those who wanted to hurt him.

And with that realization came freedom. Without the shadows of his past keeping him shackled, he was free to soar.

(…)

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Hiei frowned at his watch. He either set it in advance or Kazuma was late. An hour late.

_Kazuma, damn you!_, he cursed his brother-in-law. He would've been at home by now, enjoying a book and a glass of milk instead of waiting on a cold bench if the big idiot wasn't this late. Hiei was in graduate school now and working part-time to help with his school fees. It had become a habit that either Kazuma or Shizuru would pick him up after school or work to go home since Hiei still had an irrational fear of going home by himself and waking up in the hospital.

But now, the giant idiot was nowhere to be found and Hiei was getting worried. He would usually receive a text if someone was going to be late picking him up. He flicked out his cellphone and stared at the home screen. No messages, no missed calls.

"Argh!" Hiei wanted to hit someone. He wanted to get up and start walking home. But every time he summoned the will, images of a dark room and shadowed faces made him sit back down again. It was frustrating… and terrifying.

The campus park was almost empty. Hiei blinked and realized he should have called Kazuma earlier, but he'd been busy watching people come and go and staying as unnoticed as possible. What if the idiot had an accident while trying to get to him? He quickly dialed Kazuma's number and got a no-service message.

Hiei peered at his phone. The signal icon was full. "That's weird." he muttered and pocketed the small machine.

Hiei gazed at the darkening sky in trepidation. If he wanted to go home, he should leave now before it got too dark. Otherwise, he'd be staying glued to the bench until tomorrow morning.

His heart was beginning to rapidly beat against his ribcage as he stood up. _It will be a piece of cake. Just walk to the bus stop, wait for the bus, get on and be home. Easy does it._

A lone figure stepped in front of him and Hiei's heart jumped to his throat, his red eyes wide in shock.

"Hiei…?"

The young man couldn't believe his eyes. The dark, disheveled hair, clear brown eyes and a boyish, surprised smile on the masculine face made Hiei's heart freeze.

"Y-Yusuke…?" Hiei breathed.

The older man laughed and grabbed Hiei's shoulder. "Wow, it really is you!" Yusuke was so happy, his brown eyes were sparkling. He ruffled Hiei's black hair. "You haven't grown an inch, man. What are you doing here?"

Hiei couldn't speak, he should be excited to see his old friend but his skin had broken out in cold sweat. "I-I live here…" he croaked and swallowed when Yusuke's face looked confused.

"Where's Yukina-nechan? You didn't even say goodbye when you left Japan, you meanie. What the hell have you been doing here? In Canada, of all places!"

Yusuke kept blabbing, his boyish charms still evident after ten years of not seeing each other. Hiei's eyes scanned the almost empty park in panic. _Kazuma? Where are you, you big idiot?_

Yusuke suddenly enclosed him in a bear hug and Hiei almost yelled out. "I missed you so much, man. What the fuck were you thinking, leaving without telling anybody…"

Hiei patted Yusuke's back, awkwardly and eased out of Yusuke's embrace. A memory tickled the back of his mind but Yusuke's grin jerked him out of it. "Let's have a drink and catch up."

Hiei found himself nodding. Yusuke was looking at him and frowning.

"…?"

Yusuke took a hanky out of his pocket. "Your lips are bleeding…" he said and Hiei realized he'd been biting his lip in panic.

The older man held Hiei's chin to steady him and gently wiped Hiei's lips. "Are you okay, man?"

(…)

(…)

"_Are you okay, man?" Yusuke asked as he held a hanky to staunch the blood from Hiei's nose._

_Hiei was getting dizzy from the heat. "I feel dizzy…" was his muffled response._

_Yusuke's free hand dug in his backpack. He handed Hiei a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."_

_Hiei nodded and took the drink and gave it back to Yusuke when he finished. "Thanks."_

_Yusuke shook his head and with some maneuvering managed to recap the bottle, put it back in his bag while holding the hanky to Hiei's nose._

_The younger man was visibly relaxing, Yusuke moved so that Hiei was leaning on him on the bench. "Hey, don't fall asleep here."_

_Hiei nodded, his eyes growing heavy. "Take me…"_

Take me home_, Hiei wanted to say but his eyes closed and he went to sleep._

(…)

(…)

Hiei felt the hair on the back of his head tingle in fear. "Yusuke… I have to get home." he suddenly blurted out. "Nee-chan will worry…"

Yusuke's brown eyes flashed, but his grin was engaging and handsome. "Ah, I feel so hurt, Hiei-chan. I'll call Yukina-nechan so she can come join us, ne?"

The younger man could not say no to that face. His brother, Yusuke. "Um... J-just for a while then."

Yusuke's face was beaming. "You bet."

(…)

Hiei was distracted. He couldn't understand most of what Yusuke was saying.

They were at a café, a little farther out of the university and there were only older people in it. They were sitting at a secluded corner of the café.

Hiei was terrified. He couldn't reach Yukina, Kazuma and even Shizuru. Where were they? Shouldn't they be calling him now, worried where he is? Yusuke seemed oblivious to his panic and kept laughing and telling him stories.

"Are you listening, hey?" Yusuke demanded.

Hiei swallowed. "Sorry, Yusuke. I have to go home now."

Yusuke frowned. "But we've only just met…" he pouted.

Hiei averted his eyes. "I can't contact Yukina. She would be worried…"

Yusuke held out his hand. "Gimme your phone, let me try."

The younger man's hand clenched around his phone before he relaxed and handed it to Yusuke. Grinning, Yusuke fiddled with his phone then held it to his ear.

"What the hell…?" he said surprised.

Hiei nodded. "I can't get to her. Do you have…?"

Yusuke was already looking in his bag for his cellphone. "Let me try…" he said. He made a show of dialing Yukina's number on his cellphone from the display on Hiei's before putting it to his ear.

"Ha!" he said and winked at Hiei. "Hi, Yukina-nechan. Guess who this is."

Hiei wanted to rip the cellphone away from Yusuke and tell his sister to come and save him.

Yusuke was laughing. "You still remember me, then. That's nice. Hiei's with me and…" he trailed off listening. The brown eyes looked at Hiei and Yusuke was nodding. "Sure, I'll take him home. Anyway, write my address down, would you? Maybe you and Hiei can come visit sometime…"

Hiei calmed as Yusuke recited his address to Yukina. He wanted desperately to grab the phone and talk to his sister. But knowing that Yukina knew where he was, who he was with and waiting for him made his nerves calm down.

Yusuke snapped his cellphone shut. "Well, that's that."

Hiei gave a small 'hn'. "We better go before it gets too late."

The older man nodded. "C'mon."

(…)

Yusuke told him, "Let me just grab something quick. Maybe, Yukina-nechan would let me sleep over your house."

And that was why Hiei was standing in front of Yusuke's house, a house too big for someone living alone, in Hiei's opinion. He didn't want to come in.

"What are you spacing out there for?" Yusuke laughed. "Come on in."

Hiei didn't budge and Yusuke had to pull him inside. "Hey, man. Relax, will you. I'm not gonna eat you or whatever…" Yusuke sounded hurt and Hiei relented, trying to calm his heart and telling himself Yukina knew where he was.

Yusuke sat Hiei down the couch and grinned at him, his handsome face charming and warm. "Wait for me, okay. I'll be just a sec."

Hiei sat down the huge couch and frantically looked around for any quick escapes. He knew Yusuke didn't come from a rich family. How come he was living in such a huge house in Canada? Did he mention any relatives? Hiei couldn't remember what it was that Yusuke talked about in the café.

He realized Yusuke had left his bag on the coffee table and after a quick look, Hiei scrambled for it in search for Yusuke's phone.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps and Hiei slipped Yusuke's phone in his pocket and sat back down.

"Hi-chan…?"

Hiei shot up from his seat, his red eyes round in shock. Kurama! What was Kurama doing here?

The redhead had cut his hair short and it now stood in spikes making him look less effeminate and more masculine. His thin frame had bulked up, too and he looked like one of those famous rock stars Hiei would see on TV.

"Fox!" Hiei's exhaled.

Kurama smiled at the old nickname, but his green eyes remained shadowed. "Yusuke told me and I couldn't believe it…"

If Kurama and Yusuke were here, did that mean…?

Kurama walked in the living room, his gaze pinned on Hiei. "You never said goodbye when you left Japan. I was wishing you'd call… or even write."

Hiei couldn't speak, his eyes refused to meet Kurama's. "I… I have to go home." he blurted out, his voice almost pleading. He stood up and bowed.

"Hiei, wait please." Kurama held out a hand. "You just got here…"

_And I want to leave now!_, Hiei wanted to scream. He stepped back so that Kurama wouldn't touch him. "Nee-chan is waiting for me."

"Hey, what's going on?" Yusuke was in the entry, glaring at Kurama.

Hiei went to him and grabbed his arm. "I have to go now, Yusuke. Nee-chan is waiting for me."

Yusuke remained glaring at Kurama. The redhead met his gaze, the green eyes narrowed.

"I found him…" Yusuke suddenly said.

Kurama smirked. "That doesn't mean you own him."

Hiei could feel terror climbing up his spine. The way they talked as if he wasn't even there.

"Yusuke, please…" it was almost a whisper. Hiei's heart was banging against his ears. He had a feeling that he would never see his sister again if he remained in this house.

"Stop it, you're scaring him." Kurama said.

Yusuke finally looked at Hiei, his brown eyes soft. "Don't be scared, Hi-chan. I'm here for you…"

Hiei let go of Yusuke's arm as if scalded. The brown eyes looked crazy… concerned and crazy.

The young man turned for the door. "I-I'm leaving now…"

A strong hand gripped his hand. Hiei gasped in surprise.

"You're not going anywhere." Yusuke muttered.

Red eyes went wide as Yusuke grabbed him. "I just found you… I'm never going to let you go, Hi-chan."

"Y-Yusuke…!" Hiei struggled. "You're hurting me…"

Yusuke turned him around and leaned down. Hiei gasped as he realized Yusuke was kissing him. The lips were punishing and relentless. Yusuke arms pinned him to the strong chest, his tongue slipped inside Hiei's parted lips and explored and strong hands kneaded Hiei's ass while his hips pushed against Hiei's.

"Mmpph…!" Hiei could feel his strength leaving him. Yusuke was so strong! From the background, his red eyes could see Kurama watching them with sadness.

Gathering all his will, Hiei pushed Yusuke with all his might. It didn't dislodge Yusuke's hold but freed Hiei's lips. "Let me go, you bastard!"

Yusuke laughed and nuzzled him. "Ah, I missed your angry face, too, Hi-chan."

Hiei felt as if he had been doused in cold water. "You're crazy…" he muttered.

The older man grinned. "Crazy in love with you." he admitted and leaned down once again.

Hiei reacted faster this time. He pulled his leg back and kicked Yusuke between the legs. Yusuke let out a loud yell and crumpled to the floor. Kurama jumped into action, trying to grab Hiei but the younger man was quicker and ran for the door.

The door wouldn't budge and Hiei realized for a split second that there were locks lining the door. "Shit, no!" he exclaimed and ran in the hall before Kurama could reach him.

He tried all the doors in the hallway. He gave the doorknobs a quick turn, his heart pounding, but they were all locked.

"Hiei! Wait…!" Kurama was yelling.

The younger man was trying to find the kitchen to get a weapon, a knife or a pan, but he was lost in the maze of hallways and locked doors. He spied the stairs to his left and quickly ran upstairs.

He could hear Yusuke yelling downstairs and steps going up the stairs. Hiei tried the farthest door and his heart jumped when it turned. He pushed it open and ran inside.

Inside the room was his past.

(…)

(…)

_Hiei's mind was in a haze but he knew it was Yusuke and Kurama's voices that were talking._

"_What the fuck were you thinking?" Kurama was demanding._

_Hiei could feel something soft and warm on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead. "He said I can take him. So I took him here. It's about time we fuck his brains out. I can't wait anymore."_

Who…?,_ Hiei wanted to ask. His lashes fluttered as he struggled to open his eyes. Kurama and Yusuke froze as Hiei seemed to wake up._

"_What…? You idiots...? Hiei asked, mumbling. _What are you talking about, you idiots?

_Kurama disappeared. Hiei sat up, trying to wake up but he felt so groggy. Yusuke stroked his face. "You feeling alright, Hiei?"_

_The younger man yawned, still sleepy. "Where are we…?"_

"_This is my house, babe." Yusuke was whispering, kissing Hiei's temple. _

_Kurama reappeared, holding a blue pill. He handed it silently to Yusuke. _

_Yusuke and Kurama's gaze locked for a second before Yusuke turned to Hiei. _

"_Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Yusuke said and pushed the pill in Hiei's mouth._

_Hiei swallowed and wanted to tell Yusuke to get his finger out of his mouth but everything went dark and he knew no more._

(…)

(…)

The room was covered in pictures. From the walls to the ceiling, there were pictures of him in his school uniform, in casual clothes, at school, at the park, in the mall. There was even a picture of him in a princess gown when he had to play Cinderella for a school play.

But what made his knees buckle were pictures of him naked and spread out. There were magnified close-ups of his face with a cock in his mouth and him in handcuffs, of him with something white and gooey-looking on his face, of him being fucked by Yusuke, of him being kissed by Kurama and of him being sucked off by Koenma.

Hiei weakly slid to the floor. His friends… his friends did this to him! His friends raped him and took pictures while he lay in a daze!

His friends…

"Nee-chan…" he sobbed then bit his lip. He had to get away from them!

Hiei pulled out the cellphone he stole from Yusuke and pushed for the call directory. The last call made was a number Hiei didn't recognize but he pushed the dial button anyway. Anything just to get out of here!

Hiei's heart stopped as something started ringing in the room.

He scanned the room and realized there was a bed in the corner behind his right and a blanketed figure moved and the ringing stopped.

"Hello…" the voice came from the bed and from the cellphone Hiei held in his hand. The voice was a dim memory but that one syllable brought one person's face in his mind. Koenma…

Hiei felt his consciousness slipping away from the shock.

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare…_

He didn't realize he was crying as he closed his eyes.

(…)

(…)

Hiei was rocked awake. It was dark but there was illumination coming from somewhere and from the sound of it, it seemed like the nightly news was on. Hiei blinked and saw the TV swimming in his vision.

"Hey, babe. Finally awake, huh." someone whispered behind him.

Hiei started and a jolt of pleasure shocked him, making his spine tingle. "Y-Yusuke…?"

"Bingo."

He was moved and his vision flashed as another spark of pleasure jolted him.

"What's going on…?"

Memories of the past and present came rushing and Hiei struggled from Yusuke's hold. "Not so fast, Hi-chan." Yusuke grunted and pushed against him.

In horror, Hiei realized that he was laying on Yusuke and the older man was fucking him from behind. The jolt of pleasure he could feel was from Yusuke's cock sliding in and out of his ass. Yusuke rocked his hips forward and Hiei couldn't stop a gasp of pleasure from coming out of his mouth.

"Feel good, right?" Yusuke whispered as he licked the shell of Hiei's ear. Hiei shuddered at that. "Your body didn't forget…"

"No…!" Hiei's struggles were growing weak.

"You kicked me so hard, Hi-chan. I thought for sure I was gonna be impotent." There was no anger in Yusuke's voice and his laugh sent shivers up Hiei's spine.

Yusuke rocked again and Hiei gasped as Yusuke's cock kept hitting that pleasure spot inside him. "Why…? Please, don't… ahn!"

"Why?" Yusuke was surprised. He maneuvered a shocked Hiei so that the younger man was laid on his back and Yusuke between his spread legs. "You have to ask why?"

Hiei's face went red as his brain processed the fact that they were really naked and Yusuke did have his cock up his ass. "Let me… go… uhn!"

Yusuke bent down and gave Hiei a punishing, very thorough kiss. Hiei was breathless when Yusuke let go. "Because I love you, Hi-chan. I love you and you wouldn't even give me the time of day." Yusuke's voice was petulant, like a child denied of his favorite toy.

"Love me…?" Hiei moaned and kept moaning as Yusuke decided to be serious now in their love making. He pushed deeply inside Hiei, his lips busy with Hiei's pink nipples, lavishing them with attention, licking, biting and sucking. Hiei didn't know whether to spread his legs wider or grab Yusuke's waist with them.

Yusuke was right when he said that Hiei's body had not forgotten the pleasure. How could he when his body was stimulated and made to feel pleasure for three months! Once, when Hiei had woken up from a nightmare, he had been shamed to discover his body was burning with desire. The young man didn't know what to do and tried sleeping it off. A few days later and he woke up humping a pillow. Instinctively, his body was telling him what needed to be done but Hiei was stubborn against the lust that stemmed from his rape. But after a rather vivid dream of being fucked senseless, Hiei had finally given in and touched himself. He had been unable to look at anyone's face for days in shame but he found out he slept peacefully when he followed his desires. So when Hiei's body seemed to be on the brink that was the only time Hiei let himself go.

His arms went around Yusuke, holding on to him as Yusuke pounded inside him. Yusuke's panting and hot breath seemed to make Hiei hotter and he pushed against Yusuke as the heat built inside him. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's face and Hiei accepted the kiss as white spots danced in his eyes and he came with a gasp.

Yusuke continued rocking inside him, grinning as he watched Hiei's adorable face as he orgasmed. The usually scowling face was flushed and the red eyes were wet with tears. A few seconds later and he tensed, pushing inside Hiei and Hiei's legs grabbed Yusuke's waist as a hot flood of cum washed inside him.

Their skins were awash with sweat and their breaths panted and mingled together as they kissed. Hiei lay back tired, confused but sated and Yusuke leaned on shaky elbows so as not to crush the younger man under him.

"You like that…?" Yusuke whispered, his lips ghosting over Hiei's ear.

Hiei swallowed as he felt Yusuke's spent cock sliding out of him. He flushed as Yusuke's cum slowly dribbled out.

They spent a few moments just breathing and resting, Yusuke finally gave up and lay beside Hiei, using another pillow to prop himself up so he can watch Hiei.

"You raped me…" Hiei whispered.

Yusuke nodded, solemnly. One hand stroked Hiei flat belly and went to a nipple. His fingers gently rubbed the tiny nub. Even with this situation, Yusuke can't keep his hands to himself.

"You'll all go to jail." Hiei said, suddenly annoyed and swatted Yusuke's hand away from his tingling nipple. He grabbed the blankets to cover himself. Strange but he wasn't even feeling angry. It was as if he knew all along although the shock of his discovery was still reeling in his mind.

Yusuke was grinning his handsome grin again and scooted closer, his arms around Hiei to hug him. "You going to the cops?" he demanded, he was ready to go again and he pushed his hips against Hiei's leg to show he was how hard he was.

Hiei scowled at him. "I'll tell Nee-chan and she'll get you guys to jail, you bastards!" he warned and elbowed Yusuke away. Hiei sat up and moved to get up. "Where's my stuff? I'm going home."

Yusuke sat up, alarmed. "C'mon, Hi-chan. I love you, you know. I want to live with you."

Hiei glared at him and burst crying. Yusuke moved closer, worried and rubbed Hiei's back to soothe him. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry, forgive me…" he kept muttering over and over.

Hiei wanted to yell out, punch Yusuke and keep punching him until his face was bloodied and bruised. He wanted to get a knife and stab himself for being stupid. His friends were crazy and he didn't even realize it! What kind of moron was he?

"You're all idiots…" Hiei muttered, his face in his hands. "I'll kill you…"

Yusuke pulled Hiei to him in an embrace. Hiei struggled but Yusuke kept grabbing him until Hiei buried his face on Yusuke's chest, still crying. "I really hate you…"

"Yes, yes…" Yusuke cooed, stroking Hiei's dark hair. "But I still love you."

Hiei pushed away from him. "What the hell do you want from me?" he demanded, his red eyes spitting fire.

"I want you to be my lover, Hiei." Yusuke's eyes were wide with innocence. He was staring at Hiei with such love and adoration that Hiei had to look away.

"That's dumb…" Hiei muttered and glared at Yusuke again. "Are you an idiot? I'm a guy, you know. And you raped me! What if I was a girl and got pregnant…?"

"I'd marry you." Yusuke cut-off and Hiei balled his fist and hit his face.

Yusuke saw it coming but braced himself. Hiei's fist hit his cheek with a solid crack. His head flung to the side but his eyes were sad and so lonely when he looked at Hiei again.

"Stop it!" Hiei hissed.

Yusuke touched his reddened cheek, his brown eyes so innocent and his face so handsome but forlorn.

"Stop looking at me!" Hiei yelled and pushed Yusuke.

Yusuke almost fell back on the bed but righted himself and kept staring at Hiei with huge, tearful eyes.

Hiei wiped his tears in anger and looked away. He was getting mad. What did Yusuke see in him? He was like a brother to Hiei. They were brothers!

"I love you, Hiei."

"Shut up!"

"I want to marry you…

"Stop it!"

"… and have kids with you. I want to make love to you all day…"

"Shut up!" Hiei hissed and covered Yusuke's mouth with his hand.

"I'll lick you all over and worship you and you'll have so much fun with my cock up your ass…"

"STOP IT!" Hiei yelled and Yusuke did. Yusuke's bigger hand covered Hiei's and he kissed the younger man's palm. Hiei pulled his hand away as if scalded.

Silence as they stared at each other. Yusuke's face was calm and Hiei breathless and red-faced.

"I'm not going to let you go again." Yusuke finally said.

Red eyes widened in fear. "W-what…?"

Yusuke's face was suddenly grim. "Your choice, Hiei. If you insist on going home, I'd have no choice but keep drugging you. If you stay willingly, I will be faithful and loving to you. No drugs, no tricks. I promise."

Hiei's mind was reeling. He would never see Yukina again…? What was Yusuke thinking?

"B-But, Nee-chan…?"

Yusuke's brown eyes were suddenly dark. "They think you're dead, Hiei."

Hiei froze. "What?"

The older man's face hardened. "When you left Japan, I went crazy. I couldn't stand not seeing you. Koenma hired a bunch of private detectives to find you. We thought you were in Europe so that's where we went."

_The brochures…_, Hiei remembered.

"Kurama didn't want us to fail school but we wanted desperately to find you so we took a bunch of long-distance courses while we travelled Europe." Yusuke continued. His brown eyes were locked on Hiei's face. "We went everywhere. We tried even the tiniest villages hoping to find you. It took us five years to find out you never came there. Koenma was still sure you were there, so he stayed there to keep looking and Kurama and I went to South America. Kurama had this theory that people who didn't want to be found would hide there."

Hiei gripped the blankets closer to him. He couldn't believe his friends would waste away their years to try and find him.

"And Kurama was supposed to be really smart." Yusuke laughed. "We couldn't find you even using Kuwabara-san's name."

"That's…" Hiei couldn't form the words. That was crazy. It had been ten years since he left Japan. Ten years.

As if he couldn't help himself, Yusuke leaned down and kissed Hiei. The younger man tensed but let Yusuke drink from his mouth. After awhile, Hiei had to pull away to breath. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke's eyes were glazed with desire and Hiei could feel his body growing warmer. The older man pulled Hiei down the bed and Hiei's body did not have the strength to fight. Yusuke lay him down and covered Hiei's body with his own.

"We were growing desperate." Yusuke continued, his lips on Hiei's skin. "We were fighting all the time, accusing each other of scaring you away. Did you know Koenma's dad is dead? He even inherited everything his dad left."

That would explain the huge house. Hiei's thoughts were muddled. And Yusuke's hands were busy on his body. His red eyes went wide when he felt Yusuke's fingers gently slipped inside him, stretching his still wet hole. "Ungh…!"

Yusuke grinned, his brown eyes shining with love. "I missed doing this to you, Hi-chan." he whispered and kissed Hiei's cheek. He sat up and pulled the blankets away to reveal Hiei's body. His brown eyes drank in the sight of pale skin and pink nipples before he settled in between Hiei's legs and pushed his cock inside Hiei's hole.

"Y-Yusuke…" Hiei moaned, his back arching. Yusuke watched as his cock sank into Hiei, a small smile on his lips. Then he stopped to let Hiei adjust.

As if remembering something, his eyes snapped to Hiei's face. "But it was still Kurama that found you… about six months ago."

Hiei felt surreal. His body was singing with pleasure and yet there was terror at the back of his mind. And there was a part of him that didn't care. He couldn't understand himself. He should be angry and screaming bloody murder but his tired mind was just that, tired and didn't want to care.

"I mean, not a lot of Japanese would really choose America as a destination but Kurama wanted to see if you were there." Yusuke remained sitting, connected to Hiei as he stroked Hiei's spread legs to relax him. "But smart Kurama managed to fall asleep on the Greyhound and ended up in Canada."

Hiei could imagine it. Kurama, ever the curious fox, wandering around Canada. And lo and behold! Kurama found Hiei sitting on a campus bench, waiting for someone. If Yusuke had seen him, he'd be bundled up and back in Japan faster that you can say 'kidnapped'. But Kurama was indeed a smart fox. They kept it secret from Yusuke, until four months ago when Koenma bought the house in Canada. It was to become the safe house while they did their surveillance and hatched a plan to keep Hiei for good.

"If I had found you, I'd never tell those fucktards." Yusuke grinned and Hiei found himself melting at the handsome face that looked at him with awe and love. "I'd tell Yukina-nechan that everyone in my family died and she'd make me live with you guys. We'd be living together."

Hiei found himself agreeing to that. If that did happen, he'd definitely be shocked and scared but Yusuke had always had a special place in his heart. Maybe… maybe if Yusuke did confess to him, they could become lovers, but not after a lot of anger and denial from him.

Hah! Yusuke would be waiting a long time.

"Now I have to share you with those idiots. Fuck!" Yusuke muttered and pushed against Hiei.

"What…?" Hiei choked on that and gasped as his special spot was rubbed.

Yusuke's lips were on Hiei's, playing, tasting, licking. "We promise not to tire you out too much, ne, Hiei-chan…?"

"No way…!" Hiei's eyes were wide. Share him? They were going to share him! He was going to be doing this not just with Yusuke, but Kurama and Koenma, too!

The older man laughed and moved faster, making Hiei moan out and grab onto Yusuke. "No, no…!" Hiei was groaning, his body twisting as Yusuke's cock insistently ravaged him.

Yusuke was laughing and groaning with him. His lips covered Hiei's hungrily and his hips pounded against Hiei with more power and speed. Hiei's breathe panted and his legs hooked around Yusuke's waist and pushed against the older man to get more of that pleasure. "Y-Yusuke…"

"Hiei…" Yusuke panted against his mouth. "Don't leave me again…" he was muttering desperately and he kissed Hiei with more passion and hunger. "I love you, baby. I'll fuck your brains out, babe. Let me fuck you…" he was ranting as his hips pumped faster. Hiei held unto him desperately as the heat built up and suddenly he was in ecstasy again, his body clenching as his orgasm tore throughout him.

Yusuke's teeth bit down Hiei's shoulder as he came, pushing his cock as deep as he could inside Hiei and releasing inside him.

Nothing mattered for that moment. Hiei's mind was numb with pleasure and Yusuke giddy with happiness. It didn't matter that Hiei's friends had raped him and stalked him for six months to put a plan of abduction to tie him to them forever. It didn't matter that Yusuke went crazy with loneliness and grew desperate from losing Hiei. All that mattered was their bodies finding pleasure in each other. They could deal with the facts later.

Yusuke was still breathless as he pulled out of Hiei and kissed him, moving beside him. Hiei's eyes fluttered sleepily. Yusuke brushed Hiei's sweaty bangs from his forehead and kissed him. "Babe…?" he gently called out.

Hiei's red eyes blinked open. Yusuke studied his face for a moment before grinning handsomely. "Ready to talk to those idiots?"

The younger man's eyes went wide with panic. "No…!"

Yusuke hugged him. "Sshh…! They won't hurt you, Hiei. Kurama and Koenma loves you, too."

Hiei licked his lips. "No, please…?"

The older man's face went serious. "Babe, it's either that or drugs. You understand me?"

The younger man groaned, buried his face on Yusuke's chest. "I want to go home. Please, let me go home, Yusuke."

"Hiei…" he spoke with a warning tone, as if to a child that was misbehaving. "Yukina-neechan thinks you're dead. It was Koenma who cancelled your phone service and staged an accident to make them think you'd died. If you don't agree to this, you'll be drugged all day and night. Koenma would have Yukina-neechan killed if you run away. Do you really think we'd let you go again?"

Hiei's red eyes were wide with fear. "You wouldn't hurt Nee-chan…?"

Yusuke grinned. "I'd never hurt Yukina-nechan. But if you give us no choice, somebody else will hurt her and you can be sure it would be because you wouldn't stay with us."

With us. Hiei cringed at that. Not just Yusuke, but the three of them. He'd be their sex toy, to be fucked like a mindless doll day and night.

Yusuke kissed Hiei again. "I love you, Hiei." he whispered, nuzzling Hiei's face.

Hiei could feel his doom with those words. "Don't hurt Nee-chan."

The older man gave a whoop of joy and hugged Hiei tight. "Promise, babe. You won't be sorry." Yusuke then reached for the bedside table and was holding a cellphone. He punched in a few buttons, let it connect and ring before disconnecting and flinging the phone back to the table.

Yusuke grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled it to his cock. Hiei's eyes went wide when he realized Yusuke was hard again. "Make me feel good, Hiei…" Yusuke whispered and guided Hiei to start stroking his cock as his lips hungrily kissed Hiei.

The doorknob rattled open and Kurama walked in. Hiei froze in surprise. Kurama was smiling gently at him. "Hello, Hi-chan." he gave a small wave as he stated unbuttoning his shirt. The younger man still looked terrified but didn't seem suicidal or depressed. It was a good choice to let Yusuke win him over before meeting with him. He wouldn't admit it but he knew Hiei always had special eyes for Yusuke.

Koenma bounded in, smiling happily. "Hiei-hime!" he cried out and jumped on the bed. To Hiei's mortification, Koenma was already naked and hugging him. "I missed you soo much, Hiei-hime."

"W-wait…!" Hiei gasped as Koenma immediately attacked one of Hiei's still stinging nipples. His teeth bit and nibbled as he rubbed his weeping cock against Hiei's thighs.

Yusuke was laughing. "Get a grip, idiot."

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hiei with kind eyes. "Be gentle, Koenma. This is Hiei's actual first time with all of us, you know."

Koenma let Hiei's nipple go after a nibble that made Hiei shiver. "Ah, go fuck a duck, Kurama." His shining brown eyes turned to Hiei. "You forgive me, ne, Hiei-hime?" he asked and smacked Hiei on the lips.

Hiei gave a small nod, Yukina's face in his mind. Yusuke nibbled his earlobe. "No sleeping tonight, okay? We have to celebrate this reunion."

Hiei bit his lip and didn't answer. Koenma and Yusuke continued, kissing, nibbling, licking any skin they could get their hands on and Hiei let them, trying to relax and not struggle.

After awhile, Yusuke noticed Kurama still sitting on the bed, just watching Hiei.

"What the fuck, Kurama?" he demanded.

Kurama just smiled, still looking at Hiei.

Hiei's red eyes locked with Kurama. The green eyes remained staring at him, drinking him. Yusuke stopped moving and Koenma looked up and blinked.

Flushing red, Hiei spread his legs and nodded at Kurama.

The redhead's green eyes narrowed but his lips broke out in a huge grin. He crawled towards the bed and moved on top of Hiei. "I got dibs on Hiei's ass tonight." he finally said.

Yusuke and Koenma both groaned, cussing.

(…)

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Yusuke stepped out of his car, frowning as the weather's heat replaced the car's cool air conditioner. He suddenly missed the cold weather in Canada. It was nice to be back in Japan but Canada's weather was really comforting.

His brows furrowed further when he realized Kurama's car was also parked in their mansion's huge garage. "That bastard…" he hissed to himself. Kurama was supposed to be in China until Sunday. Koenma had decided the three of them should manage the businesses his father left and Kurama had been in charge of their Chinese export business since five years ago. It was just Wednesday and he was already back after three days! It just wasn't fair. Yusuke, himself, had to spend a whole lonely week in New York just to oversee a business there. He had endured. And Kurama couldn't even stand to be away for more than three days?

The living room was filled with panting sounds as he came in and Yusuke growled as he discovered Kurama and Hiei sprawled on the couch, naked bodies attached at the hips.

Kurama saw him first. "Hey…" he said lazily. He was on his back while Hiei rode him, the small body bouncing up and down, sweat shining on the pale skin.

"Shit, Kurama. What time did you get here?" he demanded, undressing.

Kurama's face was dazed with lust. "Hiei and I had lunch together."

Hiei turned to smirk at him. "You're early…" he panted, his cheeks flushed and his lips red.

Yusuke glanced at his watch. It was five minutes to five in the afternoon. What? They'd been at it since lunchtime? He'd especially gone home early today to have some alone time with Hiei, too. Damn Kurama!

"C'mon, babe. I wanted to spend time together." Yusuke spoke to Hiei. "This stupid fox should still be in China."

Kurama chuckled and licked his lips as Hiei leaned down for a kiss.

Naked, Yusuke approached the rutting couple and moved behind Hiei. He kissed the naked back and pushed a finger inside Hiei's hole to stretch him out. Recently, Hiei had gotten used to two cocks at the same time after only a little bit of preparation.

Kurama grabbed the lube from the coffee table, without breaking the kiss with Hiei, and wagged it at Yusuke.

Yusuke grabbed the lube and started smothering his hardened cock with it. "Give me a kiss, babe." he ordered and Hiei broke off from Kurama and twisted around with Kurama's cock still inside him to face Yusuke.

"Good boy." Yusuke praised and kissed Hiei hungrily on the mouth, his fingers finding Hiei's nipples and rubbing them with his fingertips.

Kurama's hands grabbed the back of Hiei's knees and spread them. "C'mon," he told Yusuke. "I'm almost coming."

Yusuke broke the kiss and grinned at Hiei. "You ready, babe?"

Hiei's red eyes were glazed with passion. He smirked and showed Yusuke the tip of his pink tongue. "Fuck me."

**OWARI**

(…)

(…)

**Author's Notes:** Whew! Finally done. This was supposed to be really tragic with Hiei losing his mind and the guys just after Hiei-chan like a pack of rabid dogs but I'm in the middle of a really sweet fic and I didn't want to be depressed and with a huge mental block again. I hope you liked how this turned out, with all the idiots obsessed and panting over Hiei. If you had a different idea please let me know. It might just turn into another fic for us to enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks for reading. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic from day one. I love you, guys.


End file.
